¿Conoces a Adrien Agreste? -'Adaptación -MLB'
by CjDeLarge
Summary: La muerte asume una identidad humana y utiliza a un poderoso magnate, para que lo guíe a través del mundo material. Las cosas se complican cuando la muerte, que adopta el nombre de Adrien Agreste, y Marinette, la hija menor de Tom, se enamoran. Adaptación de "¿Conoces a Joe Black? "[historia corta]
1. Prólogo

**Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad, tampoco la idea original de la historia pues es una adaptación de la película "¿Conoces a Joe Black? ", pero lo desarrollado si es de mi autoria.**

La muerte se ha dedicado desde el principio de los tiempos a sanar el dolor del enfermo de una manera en que ninguno más ha podido. Se ha llevado consigo a gente mala, gente buena, a solitarios y a maravillosos amantes.

Pero la muerte irónicamente quiere vivir y buscará al ser más dichoso que se pueda topar para que le enseñe la plenitud y juntos emprender un viaje a la realidad. La muerte asume una identidad humana y utiliza a un poderoso magnate, para que lo guíe a través del mundo material. Las cosas se complican cuando la muerte, que adopta el nombre de Adrien Agreste, y Marinette, la hija menor de Tom, se enamoran.

Adaptación de "¿Conoces a Joe Black? " [historia corta]


	2. I SONRISAS DE CAFÉ

_**DISCLAIMER:Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad, así como el arte utilizada en portada y capítulos. La historia es una adaptación de la película "¿Conoces a Joe Black? ", lo desarrollado si es de mi autoria.**_

* * *

_En un parpadeo la vida se te acaba._

_No importa cuán bueno, malo o regular has sido a lo largo de ella, todos recibimos el mismo fin. Todos llegamos a lo mismo._

_La muerte no tiene un criterio a seguir, ella los admira a todos por igual._

_Ella te lleva, te arrastra a su mundo sin importarle nada. Ella hace su trabajo._

_La muerte está cansada de lo mismo._

* * *

—Tom Dupain, el fabuloso empresario fue encontrado por su hija menor, la famosa artista Marinette Dupain en un estado deplorable tras haber sufrido un terrible episodio cardiaco, fuentes cercanas señalan que el hombre se encuentra actualmente en un estado de recuperación en el Hôpital Necker acompañado de sus familiares y conocidos... ¿Qué? ¿Fuentes cercanas? — gritó furiosa una linda mujer con largos cabellos azabaches.

—Bridgette, tranquila— le ordenó un hombre algo mayor a ella, aparentemente era su padre.

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme? La prensa ha decidido agarrarte de su comidilla, seguro se van a empezar a inventar chismes sobre tu estado de salud tal como hicieron cuando...

—Brid, papá tiene razón... no hay que atormentarnos por eso ahora.— habló la menor de la habitación mientras acariciaba la mano del hombre.

—Oh, mis hermosas niñas, ¿cómo podría yo estar atormentado si las tengo a ustedes a mi lado.

—Basta papá—Contestó la más joven de la habitación.

—Pero es cierto, Mari. Soy el más afortunado por tenerlas conmigo —la miró a los ojos— estoy seguro que cuando encuentres a tu amor verdadero, seré feliz porque algo en mí me dirá que es el correcto.

—Eso no va a pasar.

—Claro que sí, no sé... quizá caiga un rayo.

* * *

El tintineo regular de la cafetería saca a la chica de su ensoñación. Había llegado ahí como por instinto, como si algo se lo hubiese pedido. Se acercó a la barra pidiendo el café que pedía siempre. El plan no era que estuviese parada ahí, pero como ya se mencionó, algo la llevaba, algo mágico, algo único.

Una vez servido su café bebió de él con determinación, tanta que ni siquiera notó lo caliente que estaba, llevándose así una terrible quemadura en la lengua.

— ¡Demonios! — susurró con el ardor latente en su músculo.

—Cuidado señorita, podría quemarse si bebe tan rápido ese café. —pronunció un apuesto hombre a su lado.

—Vaya, ya veo que: o usted es muy observador, o se está burlando de mí.

—También quedaría la opción de: "Usted me llamó la atención desde que entró con tan singular belleza que tontamente creí que una broma la haría caer ante mis encantos, pero evidentemente eso no funcionó porque soy un asco en esto de interactuar socialmente".

La chica sonrió.

— Puedo notar que usted es todo un casanova— habló ella con picardía.

—Me gustaría decir que sí, eso quizá aumentaría mi reputación ante todos, pero me temo que no soy una persona tan...fácil.

—¿Y me va a decir que es la primera vez que intenta seducir a una desconocida?

—Le voy a decir que es la primera vez que entro a ésta cafetería.

—Claro— le miró desconfiada— ¿gusta un café?

—No, muchas gracias... gusto que usted me permita ofrecerle un café.

Ella asintió amable mientras el muchacho levantaba el brazo para llamar la atención del hombre que atendía. Quedó mirando sus ojos, eran como un par de gemas que destilaban amabilidad. Sonrió con la mano cubriendo medio rostro y volvió a hablar.

—Aún no me responde, ¿por qué la insistencia de hablar conmigo?

—Dama, parece ser sorda... le he dicho ya que me interesa...saber a lo que se dedica.

—¿A lo que me dedico? —Preguntó ella. Él asintió.— Pues soy pintora.

—Lo notaba ligeramente, hay delicadeza en sus manos... el arte le corre por las venas.

—No sé qué pretende con esas palabras— soltó entre risillas— pero créame, no lo va a lograr.

—Confío en mis capacidades, además no lo sé... _quizá caiga un rayo._

—¿Cómo dijo? — cuestionó ella por sus palabras.

—¿He dicho algo malo?

Ignorando sus ruegos la chica salió del local, se hallaba confundida ante las palabras de aquél desconocido... había algo en él que le hacía sentir extraña.

Aquella sensación de conocerlo de antes, de tiempos incluso antes que el suyo, debía admitir que un rebelde palpitar había inundado su pecho cuando escuchó su voz la primera vez, sin embargo, también una terrible preocupación, el miedo de perder lo que no te pertenece. Una aguja clavándose en su corazón, con tamaño mínimo, pero daños catastróficos.

—¡Espere! — gritó el chico con urgencia detrás de ella hasta hacerla detener— Lamento si la he incomodado, no era mi intención, se lo prometo. Quizá piensa que soy un loco o un pervertido, pero créame que no lo hacía con tal fin.

Ella le sonrió.

—No es por eso, déjelo.

—Me da gusto — sonrió — Yo soy...

Su celular comenzó a sonar, hecho al que no pudo negarse y con una disculpa silenciosa contestó.

La chica lo miraba con incertidumbre, aquellas palabras le sonaban justo a lo que su padre le había dicho por la mañana, quizá se estaba volviendo loca, o era una de esas divinas señales de las que su madre tanto hablaba Dispuesta a retirarse y con el cuerpo casi en marcha, sintió un cálido y suave tacto. El chico había tomado con atrevimiento su mano, rozaba sus dedos con delicadeza, formando pequeños círculos con su pulgar, mientras le sonreía y mantenía aún el celular en su oreja. Ella se sonrojó.

—Vale, lo entiendo, gracias —colgó— Lo siento, cosas de trabajo.

—Entiendo, será mejor que me vaya— le sonrió ella con dulzura.—Nos vemos... después.

Él extendió un pequeño paraguas de bolsillo.

—Eso espero.

Abrió el paraguas, lo que a ella le hizo soltar una risotada. El sol estaba en su mayor punto. Completamente irónico.

Tomó delicadamente el objeto y lo cerró golpeándose, él también río. Los ojo de la chica brillaron con emoción ante tan sutil sonido y con una cortés reverencia se despidió.

La miraba marcharse al compás del aire, la vio girar cuando llegó a la esquina mientras él se quedaba estático ante sus movimientos, volteó para seguir su camino sobre la acera y cruzar el camino, cuando recibió el impacto de un automóvil que aparentemente iba a alta velocidad, alarmando a todos los espectadores y dejando su cuerpo inerte a mitad de la calle.

* * *

—¿Me estas diciendo que no quieres ir a tu propia fiesta de cumpleaños? — habló Marinette quien recién llegaba a la mansión.

— Exactamente. —contestó Tom.

—¡Papá! — gritaron las dos chicas al mayor.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio. He estado organizando ésto por semanas— chilló la de cabellos largos.

—Bridgette, no lo necesito, lo tengo todo. Se acabó ésta discusión.

Finalizó y entró a su despacho. Había vuelto al trabajo después de un par de días tras estar hospitalizado. Sentía que los problemas en la empresa habían crecido, Félix y Claude hacían lo que podían, pero era más que obvio que aquello no les importaba. Era su trabajo, su patrimonio, aquella empresa lo era todo para él y su rota familia. Aflojó el nudo de su corbata cansado por todo lo vivido recientemente, suspiró pesado .

—Necesito un trago — habló para él mismo.

Un carraspeo se oyó.

—Que sean dos — alguien dijo en la oscuridad del lugar provocándole un sobre salto a él.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te dejó entrar?

— Tú mismo me has dejado, después de todo eres tú mi razón para estar aquí...— Un rubio de ojos verdes surgió sonriente como de entre las tinieblas —Soy la muerte.

* * *

**Pude sacar ésto en un tiempo libre que he tenido, pero será bastante lento. **  
**Quiero agradecer** **a las chicas en Whatsapp en especial a ****LexiBlack1** **por las buenas vibras ❤**

**Espero que les guste éste proyecto tanto como a mí me entusiasma.**


	3. II TOCAR EL CIELO

**DISCLAIMER:Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad, así como el arte utilizada en portada y capítulos. La historia es una adaptación de la película "¿Conoces a Joe Black? ", lo desarrollado si es de mi autoria.**

* * *

Sentía temor inundando su cuerpo por completo, como un calambre que recorría su ser impidiéndole moverse, dificultando su respirar, generando una extraña sensación de impotencia.

En cuanto pudo se detuvo del escritorio. Sentía el mareo venir, recién salía del hospital, seguía tan delicado que estaba seguro que le daría otro ataque. No era a causa de las palabras de aquél muchacho, era más bien su presencia, la pesadez de su aura y aquella risa socarrona que le provocaba escalofríos al mayor.

Lo miro de pies a cabeza, cuestionando sobre quién lo pudo dejar entrar a la oficina, o en su defecto cómo demonios entró.

—¿Quién eres?,¿Qué buscas? — gritó eufórico.

—Te lo he dicho ya, ¿Por qué habría de mentirte? — sonrió acercándose al escritorio, curioseando el sitio.

—¿No crees que puedes inventarte bromas menos estúpidas?

El rubio sonrió acercándose a aún más, ahora en dirección a una jaula situada en la zona más ventilada del despacho. Abrió la puertecilla en silencio y tomó entre sus manos el pequeño cardenal rojo que ahí había estado cantando bajo.

—Hola, pequeña Tikki — habló el muchacho al ave mientras acariciaba su cabecilla con el dedo índice.

—¿Cómo sabes su...

—Aún recuerdo las palabras que Sabine te dijo cuando te la regaló, te dijo que debías cuidarla, que ella lo haría igual, tú le prometiste que sería símbolo de su amor y que jamás la abandonarías... Un día después, me tuve que llevar a Sabine— suspiró — he venido por ti, Tom.

El hombre negaba insistente, desesperado por saber la identidad de aquel muchacho. ¿cómo podía saber todo eso? Su miedo aumentó cuando el chico volvió a acariciar al ave y ésta murió entre sus manos.

Su preciosa Tikki.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? — preguntó ya entre sollozos — ¿Por qué me torturas así?, ¿qué buscas?

El rubio le quedó mirando con seriedad, era cierto que no solía presentarse ante la gente como si nada, por lo regular hacía su trabajo y listo. Le correspondía cerrar los ojo de la persona a la que debía llevarse y aspirar su último suspiro como pago de la vida que él no les había arrebatado antes. Pero con el hombre era diferente, habían sido sus palabras las que le habían dejado un inquietante sabor de boca y la curiosidad de conocer tan profundos secretos.

"Lo tengo todo"

¿De verdad lo tenía todo?

Es decir, aquello que poseía era aún más valioso que la vida misma que se había esforzado tanto en guardarle.

Tenía que saberlo, quería comprenderlo.

—Necesito tu ayuda — mencionó el rubio — Necesito que me enseñes algo que irónicamente yo no puedo hacer, quiero que me enseñes a vivir.

—¿Por qué precisamente tú querrías algo así?

—Curiosidad, he estado toda mi existencia haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez, llegué para quedarme, para controlar las cosas, pero lo cierto es que soy como un rey que desconoce sus tierras. Yo llego y quito, jamás pregunto, jamás me disculpo. La gente simplemente lo sabe.

—¿Yo que tengo que ver con ésto?

—Tómalo como un favor, un regalo... te dejaré vivir el tiempo que tus enseñanzas me lo permitan, puede ser un día, una semana... puedes incluso aburrirme en una hora, eso depende de ti.

—Lo haré, pero necesito que me des más tiempo, un año— suplicó el castaño.

—Vamos, señor Dupain, yo no puedo perder tanto tiempo — soltó con sorpresa —Pero... te daré hasta tu cumpleaños...

—Acepto.

* * *

Caminaban por la casa con destino final en el gran comedor, ahí lo esperaban sus hijas, sus yernos y la servidumbre que les organizaba el banquete. Tom no terminaba de procesar aquello, no todos los días se aparece la muerte con un traje bonito y rostro de comercial a ofrecerte más tiempo para vivir. Eso sin duda se sentía como un mal sueño. Giró el rostro para notar cómo la persona a su lado procuraba andar a su paso y maravillado observaba el arte de la casa, desde las alfombras hasta la arquitectura y las piezas de decoración.

—Sabes, no pensé que tuvieras este aspecto, te imaginaba más como en las leyendas populares, una túnica, una hoz... quizá siendo esqueleto—bromeó.

— Oh no, en realidad no tengo ninguna apariencia, tomo lo que hay en mi camino, planeaba presentarme ante ti como una voz en tu cabeza, pero para poder aprender debía poseer un cuerpo y oportunamente éste chico perdió la vida cuando te estaba buscando. Debes entender que hay muertes que pueden preverse, pero hay otras tantas que surgen de la nada. Asesinatos, suicidios, accidentes.

—Entiendo— mencionó el hombre como un fin a su conversación, entrando al comedor principal seguido del rubio— Yo me encargo — susurró entonces cuando vio a casi todos reunidos en la mesa.

—Buenas noches, mi querido Tom — habló un joven castaño mientras se levantaba de la mesa para recibir al anfitrión — y... compañía.

—Buenas noches, papá — habló una mujer de cabellos largos y oscuros.

—Buenas noches, suegro. — Se levantó a la par un rubio.

—Buenas noches Claude, Bridgette, Félix... me alegra tenerlos aquí.

—¿No nos presentas, papá? — Cuestionó la azabache.

— Oh sí, sí verán él es... mmh, bueno pues su nombre es — No podía decir quién era, la única manera de hacerlo pasar por una persona normal sería inventando un nombre, lo que hubiese sido más fácil si el muchacho hubiera hablado en lugar de seguir maravillado con el lugar —Adrien... Adrien Agreste.

Todos parecieron conformes con la respuesta y se sentaron a la mesa sin chistar.

—Perdón por el retraso — se escuchó una voz a la entrada — La lluvia me ha tomado por sorpresa y bueno, fue un caos yo...— silenció la chica al llegar al comedor y sorprendida ante la presencia vista en el lugar— Buenas noches... —susurró sin apartar intrigada la mirada hacia el rubio.

—Vaya, Marinette... ¿Conoces a Adrien Agreste?

* * *

**Así es, chicos. **  
**Aquí les traigo la segunda parte de ésta pequeña adaptación a la película "¿Conoces a Joe Black? " Hay detallitos que responden las incógnitas de la parte anterior, etc.**

**Espero que les guste y que cualquier cosa me la comuniquen, yo ando aquí siempre leyendo sus comentarios.  
**

Chatonette: Es una película fantástica, la recomiendo si eres una romántica empedernida. Graciaaaas, ya terminé la historia hace mucho y espero haya salido bien jiji

Karen C: Jiji ojalá te guste mucho y no te preocupes, es cortita y está ya terminada.

**Bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima.**


	4. III APRENDIENDO A VIVIR

**DISCLAIMER:Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad, así como el arte utilizada en portada y capítulos. La historia es una adaptación de la película "¿Conoces a Joe Black? ", lo desarrollado si es de mi autoria.**

* * *

—Vaya, Marinette... ¿Conoces a Adrien Agreste? — Cuestionó Claude quien la veía desde la mesa.

La azabache menor no podía apartar la mirada del rubio. Cómo podía hacer como si no la conociera y cómo apenas prestaba atención a su presencia. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y ya bastante irritada decidió que lo dejaría estar. Tomó asiento entre el castaño y el rubio, en completo silencio recibiendo por sorpresa del primero un beso en los labios. Las mejillas se le pintaron de carmín por la vergüenza, sentir que luego se volvió furia ante la indiferencia de su conocido al medio día.

¿Qué se creía que podía coquetearle y luego hacerla sentir miserable? ¡Patán!

— Me alegra que hayas podido llegar, princesita— soltó Tom siendo espectador de toda la escena.

—Lamento mucho la tardanza, papi... Nos han metido en problemas los de la abastecedora...

—Entiendo—sonrió— bueno, aunque creo que ya sabes quién es, te presento a Adrien Agreste, mi nuevo socio.

—¿Socio?— se exaltó ella.

—Así es , viene de ... un lugar bastante retirado y como vamos a tratar muchas cosas, le he ofrecido venir a cenar para que se conozca con todos aquí.

—Ya veo, un placer entonces ...Joven Agreste.

—Igualmente— habló él por primera vez.

—¿De dónde es entonces, señor Agreste?— preguntó Bridgette intentando aligerar la tensión que su hermana misma había creado.

—He nacido en París— comenzó a inventarse—pero viví muchos años en África, ahí siempre hay lo que busco ...

—¿África? ¿No es ahí la tasa de mortalidad más alta?—soltó Félix en burla.

—Así es— contestó alegre el de ojos verdes , todos le miraron raro.

Los cocineros comenzaron a servir la cena. Pollo asado, filete de cerdo, pescado ... El invitado estaba fascinado con todo lo que veía, lucía espectacular, brillante e incluso podía sentir en su interior que algo se retorcía buscando ser saciado. Su vista giraba de un plato a otro, mientras Tom se ponía cada vez más ansioso porque el chico actuara apropiadamente.

─Todo se ve ...delicioso─Comentó Claude y acto seguido rozó la pierna de Marinette bajo la mesa.

El rubio pudo mirar la acción pues se encontraba sentado junto a ella, sin embargo no lo entendía. Giró el rostro y siguió observando lo preparado. Marinette empuñó su mano sobre el mantel con molestia.

─Entonces supongo que eres de los nuevos inversionistas que Tom ha contactado─ Habló Félix al invitado.

─¿Inversionista?

─Así es─ se inmiscuyó Tom─ El joven Agreste es uno de los inversionistas americanos con los que estuve negociando hace algunos meses.

─Creí que había dicho que vivía en Afríca─ Bridgette cuestionó

─Africa, Asía, América , voy a donde sea requerido, estoy en todos y en ningún lado a la vez─ contestó Adrien mientras comenzaba a picotear un poco de todo en su plato.

─Vaya, debe ser asquerosamente rico, señor Agreste─ jugueteó ella. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

─Me puedo dar mis lujos─ Sonrió, tomó su copa de vino y desvió la vista a la muchacha junto a él, acto seguido le guiñó con pillería. La muchacha se puso colorada, quizá era la rabia o que el hombre estaba condenadamente guapo.

Terminada la cena, la familia repasaba lo sucedido en su día, Félix hablaba de la empresa, los despidos que tuvo que hacer y las juntas a las que se tuvo que comprometer. Bridgette platicó sobre los asuntos de la fiesta de su padre, la organización y pendientes que habían. Marinette de lo bien que iba la escuela de arte. Adrien los contemplaba a todos, seguía sin poder entender del todo lo que hacía a las personas aferrarse tanto a la vida ¿Qué les hacía creer que vivir era mejor que volar en un mundo etéreo por toda la eternidad? ¿Su trabajo realmente era horrible? Es decir, podía escucharlos hablar del vivir, gozar, respirar, sentir. Era como si la muerte fuese un tabú, como si le temieran.

─¡Señor Agreste!─ escuchó entonces que irrumpían sus pensamientos, él despejándose menó la cabeza y miró a Bridgette quien lo miraba preocupada─ Se ha viajado un rato y yo pensé que algo malo le había pasado.

─L-lo lamento, estaba pensando─ sonrió él.

─Es lo que veo... Preguntaba si tiene algún problema con que mandemos a decorar alguna de las habitaciones, después de todo se quedará algún tiempo.

─ Oh, vamos Brid, el hombre es millonario, seguro tiene alguna mansión o apartamento lujoso─ Inquirió Claude.

─De hecho es muy buena idea, cariño─ comentó Tom─ le sugerí al joven Agreste quedarse aquí, además lo necesitaré cerca para poder tratar muchas cosas privadamente.─La mujer asintió.

─Pues para cualquier cosa, joven Agreste puede contar conmigo.

─O conmigo, su esposo...─ Habló Félix.

─ Cuente con ello...─ les sonrió el joven.

─ Deberá darnos un par de días, no contábamos con su llegada, pero es algo que se puede arreglar prontamente.

─Bueno, mientras arreglan eso yo me paso a retirar─ Soltó Tom mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se sacudía un poco la ropa─ Joven Agreste, está en su casa─ señaló y se retiró.

─Amanda, arregla una habitación para el señor Agreste, seguro le urge ir a dormir─ pidió la azabache mayor a una mujer junto a ellos.

─Oh no, ya que es mi casa me gustaría explorarla...─ Contradijo y se levantó siguiendo los pasos del mayor─ Permiso.

Los demás le miraron irse pero ninguno movió un solo músculo.

─Es bastante raro ¿no lo creen?─ Dijo Claude una vez que el rubio desapareció de su vista.

─Quizá tenga un retraso─ habló en burla Félix

─¿Su casa? Me pregunto si sabrá lo que es el sentido figurado...─ se unió Bridgette.

Marinette miró mal a los tres y se levantó.

─Gracias por la cena, yo también me retiro.

─¿Tan pronto?─Preguntó Claude con decepción.

─No me apetece quedarme aquí con... permiso, buenas noches.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cocina, le pediría a Jean Jacques que le preparara un té o algo con mucho azúcar para poder olvidar el trago amargo que el rubio le había hecho pasar.

─¿No prefiere que los caliente? así sabrán mucho mejor─ escuchó que decían. Se escondió tras una de las plantas cercanas a la puerta intentando mirar.

─Sabe delicioso, ¿cómo dice que se llama?

─Croissant, señor...

─Cómo es que nunca supe de ésto...

─Puedo hornear más señor...

─¿Se puede?─ habló emocionado, el chef sonrió y asintió.

Marinette se mordió el labio con fuerza intentando aguantar una risilla, era sumamente adorable y realmente parecía como un niño pequeño atrapado en el cuerpo de un apuesto hombre. 'Adrien' giró y posó la vista en la muchacha oculta, se agachó a su altura y le sonrió.

─Muy buenas noches, señorita Marinette..

─B-buenas noches, joven Agreste...

─Por favor dime ¿cómo era?...Adrien, dime Adrien.

─A-Adrien...─ asintió ella─¿qué haces aquí?

─Venía caminando y me llamó un delicioso olor, mira─ señaló emocionado el trozo de pan que aún le quedaba─ se llama croasián.

Ella rió.

─Querrás decir croissants─ habló apenas, él le miró tímido.

─Nunca antes lo había probado...

─¿Por qué actúas tan raro?─ se quejó ella finalmente.

─¿Disculpe?

─ A esto me refiero ¿Por qué actúas como si no me conocieras? ¿Por qué actúas como si no sintieras nada?

─¿Sentir? Yo pensaba que sólo sentían los que están enamorados, ya sabe ... como ese chico y usted en la mesa─ ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lego frunció el ceño poniéndose colorada.

─Que pase buena noche, señor Agreste...

Se fue entonces echando maldiciones, él quedó confundido ¿qué había hecho mal?  
¿No se supone que es así? La parejas se abrazan, se tocan, se besan. Los que se aman están juntos. ¿Por qué se tomaban ella tan mal todo eso?

─ Le dije que me llamara Adrien...─ bufó a la nada.

* * *

**Ya sé, me tardé mil eternidades en actualizar aquí, pero todos mis problemas y razones pueden leerlas si gustan en "Psique"**

**De todas formas les aviso que esta historia a lo mucho sólo tendrá 6 partes porque pues es una adaptación de una película.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y sean MUY pacientes a la siguiente actualización.**

**Bye,bye y nos leemos a la próxima.**


	5. IV BUENAS ENSEÑANZAS

**DISCLAIMER:Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad, así como el arte utilizada en portada y capítulos. La historia es una adaptación de la película "¿Conoces a Joe Black? ", lo desarrollado si es de mi autoria.**

La relación entre Tom y la muerte había ido bien con el paso de los días. El hombre le contaba anécdotas de su juventud, los miles de recuerdos que albergaba en su corazón y le remontaban a épocas que había gozado en compañía de gente que tristemente ya no estaba más. Aquello hacía sentir incómodo a 'Adrien', como si descubriera que lo que hacía no era bueno después de todo.

─Si tanto la amabas ¿por qué la has dejado ir?

─Tú mejor que yo debes saber que aquello no queda en mis manos, cuando alguien enferma de tal gravedad, hasta la esperanza escapa de tu ser.

─La esperanza es lo último que muere─Mencionó el rubio.

Tom se dejó caer en la silla de su oficina y agotado como sólo él, repasó al rubio que yacía de pie frente a su escritorio enfundado en un elegante traje.

─Conocí a Sabine en mi juventud, ella salía con uno de mis mejores amigos, él falleció en un accidente automovilístico.

─Gabriel Agreste...─ meditó el muchacho.

─Tú debes saberlo mejor que yo. Luego del suceso Sabine cayó en una tremenda depresión, no comía, no salía, incluso parecía que había olvidado cómo hablar. Yo creí que la mejor manera de honrar a mi amigo era lograr que el amor de su vida pudiera superar tremendo bache, sin embargo el salir con ella, volver a ver su sonrisa... Me enamoré de Sabine en el verano del siguiente año, cuando comprendí que nos unía más que el cariño a alguien que ya no estaba con nosotros.

─No sabía que había pasado aquello luego de llevarme de la nada la vida del rubio─Le soltó 'Adrien' mientras analizaba los cuadros del lugar.

Era extraño. Se sentía como un niño pequeño descubriendo un nuevo mundo, explorando millones de posibilidades en cada uno de sus mínimos actos. La cantidad de escenarios que sin más se exponían frente a sus ojos le dejaban verdaderamente deslumbrado y con ansia y deseo de cada vez poder vivir más y más.

La muerte queriendo vivir, JÁ!  
La apreciación al arte, a la vida misma y todo lo que rodeaba su forma terrenal era como un bálsamo a cualquier mal que hubiese padecido antes, sin embargo también resultaban ser dagas calientes que fundían todo dentro de él, como el cruel recordatorio de que su existencia era la que terminaba con todo aquello que recién descubría y de lo que aparentemente se enamoraba.

─¿No crees que es hermoso?─Le cuestionó el hombre mientras no dejaba de mirar la fotografía de su mujer y sus pequeñas hijas en el porta retratos en su escritorio ─ Es decir, tú que has vivido para llevar, para quitarnos a nosotros los mundanos aquello que quizá no nos merecemos. Aquello que amamos y que se va con sólo cerra los ojos.

Aún con total seriedad en su rostro, a Adrien le asustó sentir lágrimas escurrir por sus mejillas, miró con impresión a Tom quien no hizo más que una mueca de angustia.

─¿Qué es amar?─Preguntó el joven con la voz quebrada.

─Me temo mi buen amigo... que eso no te lo puedo enseñar yo.

* * *

Aunque confundido, el rubio andaba por la mansión intentando descifrar los enigmas que Tom no podía enseñarle, contemplando el arte que yacía colgado en las paredes de los pasillos, la naturaleza que adornaba éstos y el sin fin de energías que inundaban el sitio.

No fue sino hasta que escuchó un dulce tararear que se decidió por cortar su camino y dirigirse hacía donde el dulce ruido provenía...

_You're just too good to be true I can't take my eyes off you You'd be like heaven to touch I wanna hold you so much At long last love has arrived And I thank God I'm alive You're just too good to be true Can't take my eyes off you_ ...

El pincel de Marinette parecía moverse con la lentitud de la letra de aquella romántica canción, sonreía mientras repasaba una y otra vez la pintura verde sobre el lienzo poroso. Se alejó entonces del caballete y contempló lo que tenía hasta entonces. Una profunda mirada verde con un brillo único. Suspiró pesado y aflojó los músculos haciendo círculos con sus muñecas.

─¿Quién es?─preguntó 'Adrien' a su espalda, la chica giró pegando un brinquito y su mano a su pecho.

─Me has asustado─Le recriminó ella, el rubio sonrió.

─Supongo que aparecer por sorpresa es mi especialidad...

─Sí, tienes cara de eso─le dijo ella sonriendo también─ Yo he... terminado con Claude─ le soltó perdida en su mirada.

─Oye eso está perfecto, me alegro mucho por ti─ felicitó con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, una que se borró en cuanto la azabache estrelló su palma contra la mejilla masculina.

─¿Por qué demonios actúas de esa manera─jadeó─¿Por qué aparentas que no me conoces?.

El muchacho le miró incomprensible, se acercó a sujetándole por la nuca para finalmente unir sus labios en un duro beso. Repasando su lengua sobre el labio inferior de ella en la espera de reconocer su sabor. Los músculos de la mujer se relajaron aún más colgándose del cuello del apuesto hombre quien necesitado se apegaba cada vez más a ella. Los mechones rubios que ella jaloneaba con fiereza se pintaban de verde hasta que exhaustos se alejaron y él rubio sonrió sobre sus rosáceos labios.

─Lo lamento.

* * *

Claude removía con elegancia el trago que llevaba en la mano mientras Félix permanecía sentado en el sillón del otro lado de la mesilla.

─Ahora que Marinette ha terminado su relación conmigo necesitamos buscar otra manera de apropiarnos de la empresa─ musitó el castaño a su acompañante.

─Claude, amigo no creo que sea muy buena idea, es decir sé que ha sido tu plan todos estos años, pero no creo que sea ya un buen momento para hacerlo.

─¿De qué hablas? El viejo de Tom está a nada de marcharse al otro mundo, si sus hijas se casan su empresa pasara a manos de sus yernos, no de unas mocosas caprichosas que apenas pueden controlar su vida.

─¡Hey, es de mi esposa de quien hablas! ─protestó Félix, acto seguido bebió de su whisky ─ Vamos, con lo apegado que está con el tipejo ese, el tal Agreste. Seguro llegó aquí sólo para convencerle de que le deje todo a él. Lo adora, es como si le debiera la vida y Tom cegado no dudes que le dará lo que quiera.

El semblante serio y molesto de Claude cambió por una sonrisa siniestra que hizo incluso sentir escalofríos a Félix.

─ Acabaremos con Tom Dupain cueste lo que cueste.


	6. V COMPLACIENDO AL ENEMIGO

**DISCLAIMER:Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad, así como el arte utilizada en portada y capítulos. La historia es una adaptación de la película "¿Conoces a Joe Black? ", lo desarrollado si es de mi autoria.**

Mirarla se había vuelto una de sus actividades favoritas. Además de comer croissants y admirar la lluvia que chocaba contra los gigantescos ventanales de su ahora habitación, "Adrien" adoraba quedar virando la concentración de la joven pintor que le hacía perder la respiración en cuanto aparecía.  
Era extraña la mezcla de sensaciones que le abrumaban en el fondo del pecho, un interesante sentir que en su larguísima existencia jamás se había procurado a inspeccionar si siquiera tenía. Formas nuevas de sentirse, de desear con todas sus fuerzas compartir con aquellos seres que en tan poco tiempo le habían enseñado tantas cosas.

Resultaba evidente, también para el resto de huéspedes en esa casa, que el rubio y la señorita Marinette mantenían una estrecha amistad, una cercanía única que nunca antes se había visto florecer en el hogar. Desde el cocinero hasta Claude ,que aún acudía a la mansión ante los ya no tan constantes llamados de Dupain mayor.  
Todos podían percatarse del brillo encantador en los ojos de ambos cada vez que estaban cerca, cada vez que sus nudillos se rozaban por accidente, o porque alguno de los dos lo quería así.

Llevaban rato sentados a la mesa del arrebolado jardín de la mansión Dupain. Marinette había preparado croissants rellenos de chocolate para el rubio, además de una tetera con té. Ella simplemente bebía café y saboreaba las dulces expresiones de su cautivado rostro.

─Sigo sin poder creer que no conociera ésto antes...peor aún, que el genio tras esto no haya conseguido la vida eterna o algo así.

─¿Vida eterna? Esto no es _Macario*_, Adrien─ burló la chica dando un sorbo a su café.

─ Nunca conocí a Macario, aunque te puedo asegurar que _Bruno Traven**_ era realmente similar al personaje, el 69 fue un año interesante─ Murmuró el muchacho sin parar a pensar en sus palabras.

─¿Cómo dices?─ cuestionó ella contrariada por el comentario.

─Olvídalo, ¿Cómo aprendiste a preparar éstos?, ni siquiera el cocinero los hace tan buenos─ cortó el tema volviendo a mordisquear su bollo.

─Ah, pues me enseñó mi madre cuando era pequeña, recuerdo que pasábamos las tardes horneando postres diversos, y esperando a que papá llegara a casa para entonces ofrecerle alguno y mirar su rostro de felicidad ─suspiró pesadamente y llevó su manga del suéter a su rostro para secar las lagrimas de las cuales su acompañante no se había percatado.

─¿La extrañas mucho, no es así?─ preguntó dejando de lado su alimento para centrarse por completo en ella. La chica asintió frenética y comenzó a sollozar como una niña pequeña. Entonces Aquella ente no hizo más que recordar cómo la había visto llorar cuando se había llevado a su madre, cómo le había importado tan poco el dolor de la infante, y sin más había cumplido su trabajo─Lo siento tanto, Marinette.

─Ay Adrien, ¿qué dices?─ sonrió ella limpiándose la cara y tomando las manos del muchacho con delicadeza.

─Te aseguro que si pudiera hacerlo, la traería de vuelta contigo, jamás hubiera permitido que se marchara de tu lado─ quejó con voz cortada.

Un nudo en su garganta comenzó a ahogarle mientras las saladas lágrimas picoteaban en el origen de sus verdosos ojos. Marinette embelesada se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose con prontitud al rubio. Se sentó sobre su regazo y acunó su rostro entre sus manos, escudriñó la perdición del mismo y sonrió.

─Ahora eres todo lo que necesito a mi lado─ sugirió para luego robar un casto beso en sus labios.

─Mari...─ recriminó él sin poder aguantar ese dolor que desesperado clamaba salir de su interior.

─Te amo, Adrien Agreste, te amo de una manera tan única...te amo y necesito hoy, mañana, y lo que nos venga.

─No, yo no puedo... no puedo quedarme aquí contigo.

─Por favor, te lo ruego, tú no me dejes sola─ finalizó escondiendo su faz en el cuello del chico mientras temblaba desconsolada.

* * *

Tom leía en el periódico la inverosímil noticia de un hombre diagnosticado con un cáncer terminal. Tenía cerca de 87 años y su familia declaraba que veían próxima su muerte, sin embargo el hombre no hacía más que agonizar desde hacía bastantes días. Vivía en un desgraciado limbo que atormentaba a su familia. No mejoraba, pero tampoco llegaba a su punto final. Su familia sufría por no ver la conclusión del sufrir del hombre.***

Tom repensó todo aquello.  
Si la presencia de la muerte era realmente necesario, eso significa que su singular invitado no tardaría en percatarse de la situación, eso quería decir que más pronto que tarde él tendría que irse a su lado para jamás volver.  
El egoísmo le hizo preocupar, e incluso plantearse la idea de anclar con algo a aquél que por apellido llevaba el de su mejor amigo.  
Suspiró cansado y se dejó caer sobre su silla de cuero. Tenía muy poco tiempo, y sentía que se le escurría de las manos como la sosa mantequilla. Cerró los ojos con fuerza concluyendo en que había hecho lo mejor, y eso significaba que había una gran probabilidad de que su partida al final fuera en paz.

—Señor, los hombres del consejo le esperan en la sala de juntas — irrumpió la bocina sobre su escritorio.

—Lo tengo, Nathalie, gracias — habló él apenas pudiendo ponerse nuevamente de pie.

Entró a la gigantesca sala, encontrándose con que los mayores estaban ya ahí presente, y les acompañaban por igual Félix y Claude.

—Tom, nos alegra que hayas llegado — anunció el joven castaño para apuntar la única silla vacía del lugar.

—Sí, ya puedo deducir cuánto les alegra — protestó él —¿Qué es todo esto?

—Tom — comenzó uno de los ancianos — recibimos informes de tu deteriorado estado de salud, también de supuestos tratos que has hecho con un extranjero, tratos que no han sido declarados en la empresa, y que creemos puede poner en riesgo la compañía.

—¿Riesgos? Espero que no se refieran a lo que creo...

—Hemos investigado al joven Agreste, Adrien...

—No le veo sentido a ello, no encantarán nada.

—Ese es punto, Tom... —intervino Claude —Ese sujeto no está registrado en hacienda, ni tiene número de seguro social, me atrevería a decir que ni hay papel legal que avale su existencia.

—Ve al grano.

—¿Quién es ese sujeto, Tom? ¿Tú de verdad conoces a Adrien Agreste? — acusó el muchacho a los ojos de todos.

—Vamos, deben estar bromeando yo conozco a mi gente, sé quién trabaja conmigo, y por lo que veo ni siquiera ustedes son dignos de estar aquí en mi empresa.

—No es sólo tú empresa, somos accionistas y nosotros podemos...

—Ustedes no pueden nada, es mi maldita empresa, oyeron...

La sala quedó en completo silencio. El muchacho castaño se levantó de su lugar y con un folder en mano se encaminó al asiento de Tom Dupain.

— El consejo ha recibido información de la salud de nuestro presidente Thomas Dupain, dada su inestabilidad emocional y deteriorada salud física, los integrantes de dicho consejo y accionistas han decidido convocar a la jubilación de nuestro presidente, todo aquel que esté a favor, que levante la mano — concluyó el hombre.

La mesa que centraba el lugar fue testigo del voto mayoritario que ejercieron todos.

— Perdiste, Tom... Anunciaremos tu retiro en tu fiesta de cumpleaños, se cierra la sesión por hoy, señores.

Tom dirigió la vista a su yerno, quien avergonzado ni siquiera era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.  
Resignado y con la bilis escurriendo por sis poros, volvió a su oficina intentando comprender aquello que había pasado.

* * *

—¿Qué has pensado de todo esto, Tom? — preguntó el rubio merodeando la oficina.

—No sé, nada... No he pensado nada — contestó con desgano.

—Yo si que he pensado, y creo que... Te dejaré quedarte...

El mayor se reincorporó de su reclinable y dirigió la vista al apuesto hombre que sin más le veía recargado en el ventanal.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez en que te pregunté por el significado del amor? Tú dijiste que no podías enseñarme eso, pero hubo alguien que sí. Y la llevaré conmigo. Tom, me he enamorado de Marinette.

—¿Qué tonterías dices tú, maldita cosa? — gritó acercándose a él y sosteniéndole del cuello de la camisa— Puedes jugar con mi mente, arruinar mi maldita vida... Pero no te metas con mi hija, ni siquiera se te ocurra tocarle un cabello, ¿Entendiste?

—¿Perdón? — sonrió socarrón el de esmeraldas— Tú no eres quién para pedirme o negarme cosas... Marinette se va conmigo, y es mi última palabra.

* * *

**_*,**: "Macario" es un libro escrito por Bruno Traven, es la historia de un hombre que intenta engañar a la muerte ganándose su respeto y uno que otro favor de su parte._**

**_***: en referencia a "Las intermitencias de la muerte" de José Saramago, la muerte se enamora de un músico y a causa de ello, deja de cumplir su función en la existen creando así caos en la tierra._**

**_Estamos a una parte de acabar por fin ésta adaptación. _**  
**_Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y sean pacientes para la próxima actualización. _**  
**_Ya saben que para cualquier duda mis Dm están abiertos, aquí o en todas mis redes sociales como CjDeLarge._**

**_Bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima💖_**


	7. VI EL BESO DE LA MUERTE

**DISCLAIMER:Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad, así como el arte utilizada en portada y capítulos. La historia es una adaptación de la película "¿Conoces a Joe Black? ", lo desarrollado si es de mi autoria.**

* * *

─¡Eres un imbécil!─Gritaba Felix Bourgeois al entrar al despacho de Claude.  
El castaño apenas le prestó atención hasta que sintió el manotazo que irrumpió la paz de su escritorio.  
─¿Ahora qué es lo que quieres, Félix?─Mencionó hastiado dejando de lado el papeleo que revisaba.

─¿Has corrido al viejo? Eres un idiota.

─Cht,cht... No me vengas con ejemplaridades, tú también tuviste que ver con aquello, Thomas Dupain estaba en la orilla del río y tú le has dado el empujón.

─No, claro que no, el punto no era correr al viejo definitivamente de la empresa, era ganar su confianza para quedar nosotros con todo.

─Sí, bueno─ comenzó el moreno levantándose de su lugar hacia su minibar─No sé si te habrás dado cuenta ya, pero ese tal Adrien Agreste nos puso contra las cuerdas, en sólo días se ganó aquello que nosotros no logramos por años, ni siquiera tú, que estás casado con su hija.

─Así que es por eso─ retó socarrón el rubio─Es porque te quitó a Marinette.

─Sí, es por eso, Marinette era mi escalinata perfecta a la presidencia de la empresa, ahora que ella ha terminado conmigo para ir tras ese bastardo, he actuado mejor de lo que esperaban─ suspiró vertiendo un poco de Whisky en un vaso cualquiera─ Venderé la empresa de los Dupain de poco a poco, y tú y yo mi querido amigo...Seremos malditamente ricos─ sonrió.

─ No─ quejó el mayor─Yo no puedo seguir en tus malditos juegos.

─¿Ah, no?, ¿Qué le dirás a Bridgette cuando sepa que tuviste que ver con el despido de su padre? ¿Podrás seguir viéndola a la cara? O prefieres llenarla de todos esos lujos a los que vive acostumbrada...Piénsalo.

* * *

─A papá ni siquiera le importa─Sollozaba la mayor de las hermanas Dupain mientras se recargaba contra la barra de la cocina que se hallaba repleta de postres diferentes.

─¿Qué es lo que le hace suponer eso?─ cuestionó "Adrien" conflictuado por la situación.

─Vamos, señor Agreste, no me diga que ni siquiera lo ha notado. Me he esforzado por hacer algo bien para él, quiero celebrar la fiesta más espectacular del siglo y a mi padre, el gran Thomas Dupain, le importa un cuerno.

─Brid, yo no creo que a papá le importe un cuerno, piensa que tiene cosas que pensar, con la empresa y todo eso─ intentó confortarla Marinette.

─La empresa, el trabajo, el luto, Marinette, ¡Todo es más importante que yo!─ gritó exasperada saliendo de la cocina dejando sola a la pareja.

─Creo que tu hermana está realmente molesta─ susurró el rubio.

Marinette giró la vista a él con una sonrisa irónica para luego rotar los ojos.

─¿Qué es lo que le hace suponer eso?─ le imitó agotada.

Adrien se encogió de hombros y ofreció su mano a la azabache para hacerle bajar del banquillo en que se encontraba y salir de aquél lugar.  
Caminaron sin rumbo por los pasillos de la gran casa, mirándose de reojo a ratos, columpiando sus brazos para "accidentalmente" rozar sus nudillos. El hombre sentía sus rodillas cosquillear de una manera extraña, desconocía la razón así que se limitaba a temblar a causa de los escalofríos.

─¿De verdad tienes que irte?─ Cuestionó ella de pronto aún sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

─Así es, yo...mi trabajo es muy importante─ se limitó a decir mientras ella tomaba su mano con fuerza.

─¿Cuándo lo harás?─ inquirió acongojada.

─Pronto...

─Yo no quiero, no quiero que te vayas...

Impulsado por una inexplorada sensación, tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos para brindar un casto beso en sus labios. Ella tembló mientras las lágrimas le picoteaban la piel a chica haló de sus varoniles manos para dirigirlas a la curvatura de su cintura. Se sentía en completa paz a su lado, como si él fuera la explicación a todo, la respuesta que por tanto tiempo había esperado, ese rayo del que su padre le había hablado y que tan gustosa había dejado que le iluminara la vida.

─Siento que el corazón se saldrá de mi pecho─ informó él al separarse del beso. La chica sonrió para entonces ocultarse en su pecho con urgencia.

─Lo sé, yo me siento de la misma manera.

Adrien había aprendido a lado de Marinette una de las principales razones por las que el hombre se aferraba tanto a la vida. Y es que encontrar a la persona correcta iba más allá de satisfacer las necesidades naturales del cuerpo, era más que besos y caricias.  
El amor, según lo poco que había vivido, era más que acariciar la piel del otro con la nariz, era más que exhalar su nombre cerca del oído y gemir por el contacto divino que provoca la explosión del corazón.  
Físicamente el amor era un cosquilleo extraño en la boca de su estómago, las piernas entumecidas y la falta de aire al tener al otro cerca.  
Aún así, no se sentía completamente seguro de tener el significado completo del amor, pero quería averiguarlo así tuviera que quedarse toda la eternidad en el cuerpo de un humano que más tarde que pronto perecería. Aún si aquello significaba un caos en orden natural de las cosas.

* * *

Félix permanecía en el ventanal, cualquiera que pasara cerca era capaz de percatarse del estado deplorable del hombre. Bridgette estaba demasiado ocupada como para siquiera prestarle atención. Él agradecía eso, de otro modo no sabría cómo mirarla a la cara.  
Adrien merodeaba como le gustaba, y cuando lo vislumbró con aquella aura tan oscura, no dudo en acercarse.  
─Joven Agreste, qué gusto que siga aquí, supongo que se quedará para la fiesta de mañana─ habló el rubio mayor apenas sintió al intruso instalarse a sus espaldas.

─Félix, tengo una confusión respecto a algo.

El empresario giró sobre sus tobillos abandonando aquella desolada pena.

─¿Confusión sobre qué, Adrien?

—Sobre el amor.

─Oh, vamos muchacho, suficientes problemas tengo ya. ¿Has oído del hombre que se hizo famoso por estar al borde de la muerte y aún así no morir? Es como si la muerte nos hubiera abandonado y dejado en desgracia, no te deja estar pleno, pero tampoco te arranca la existencia. Pues exactamente así, mi querido amigo.

─¿Tú quieres a Bridgette, no es así?─ irrumpió con sobriedad.

─Es mi esposa,claro que la amo─ finalizó para tomar el vaso que antes había dejado en el marco de la ventana y sorber de él.

─¿Cómo se conocieron?─ insistió "Adrien"

─Ya sabes, yo era un empresario aburrido y fracasado, ella una chica rica y rebelde que me aceptó y aún no entiendo por qué.

─¿Y ella te quiere?─ Cuestionó con mayor revelo. Félix soltó una risa amarga que había mantenido guardada en su pecho durante los últimos días. Asintió sin más al chico ─¿Y cómo lo sabes?─ interpeló.

─Porque ella pudo encontrar a alguien mejor, porque conoce y acepta lo peor de mí─Sollozó el rubio ya no pudiendo aguantar su tormento.

─¿Qué es?

─No es una cosa como tal, Adrien es como...Como saber los secretos de otro, sus miedos, sus aspiraciones absurdas, es ver sus errores y no creer que eso lo hace imperfecto, sino que lo hace persona. El amor va más allá de lo físico, de lo simplemente sensual o romántico, es confianza, es tranquilidad, es tropiezo, caída y recuperación, pero siempre del lado de una persona. Es no depender de ella, sino completarse entre los dos. El amor es algo para ser libres, para amarse los unos a los otros y a uno mismo─ soltó volviendo a sorber de su bebida. Miró de reojo para luego desviar por completo y peinar su cabello hacia atrás─ ¿Yo te caigo bien, Adrien?

─Claro, Félix, eres uno de mis favoritos─Murmuró acariciando su hombro tal como había visto que hacían en algunas películas viejas.

─Y qué dirías si te cuento que yo fui quien ayudo al despido de Tom, yo le di todas las armas a Claude.

─Te diría que hables con Tom, que le expliques todo, seguro que lo entenderá.

Félix no hizo más que carcajearse.

* * *

Marinette miraba a su padre acomodar sus papeles en su escritorio. En tanto ella procuraba no perder los puntos de su rostro que necesitaba para terminar la pintura que preparaba para su fiesta del día siguiente. Sí, le encantaba dejar las cosas para último momento. Era su especialidad.

─Padre, ¿Qué opinas de Adrien?

─¿Cómo que qué opino? Cariño, yo lo he traído a casa, es un sujeto...extraño, pero pues, agradable─Soltó sin apartar la vista de sus documentos.

─No me refiero a eso...quiero decir, creo que Adrien de verdad me interesa... ─ sugirió ella ahora sin mirarle por la verguenza.

Tras el comentario del rubio visitante, Tom se había molestado bastante. El que aquél ser sugiriera siquiera en llevarse a su hija le había taladrado toda sensibilidad y generado unas ganas inconmensurables de ahorcarlo con sus propias manos. Sin embargo el tema no había vuelto a ser tocado, no hasta entonces que su hija sugería tal barbaridad. El mayor observó a la chica ensimismada en su trabajo y con incredulidad rogó silenciosamente su atención.

─¿Qué tontería acabas de decirme, niña?─ soltó con un tono más severo de lo que esperaba.

─Creo que...estoy enamorada de Adrien, papá.

─No, no, no y no, eso que dices es una tontería─quejó él haciendo volar los papeles en mano.

─No papá, es amor.

─No es amor, es un maldito capricho, además él es mayor que tú, no, no lo voy a permitir─ protestó intentando volver a sus asuntos pero ya con una evidente molestia. La chica indignada se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta.

─Pues lamento mucho que no lo aceptes, papá...pero al final no te estoy pidiendo permiso, sólo te aviso─ soltó con descaro saliendo del lugar.

─¿Oíste todo, no es así?─ habló Tom aparentemente a la nada. Cuando levantó la vista divisó al rubio frente a su escritorio.

─Sí, Tom, y he tomado una decisión. Las cosas en el orden natural no están bien, tengo que volver a ser yo, así que quieras o no nos iremos mañana, justo después de tu fiesta─ informó con total seriedad como acostumbraba.

El semblante de Tom ensombreció, sin embargo no dudó ni un poco. Era consciente de que su huésped se hartaría en cualquier momento, y él ya estaba preparado para eso.

─Está bien, lo entiendo y gracias.

─No, gracias a ti, Tom.

Lo que el ex empresario no sabía, era que aquél supuesto muchacho no hablaba exactamente de él.

* * *

**Sé que prometí que éste sería el final, sin embargo me di cuenta de que me daba para un capítulo siete, sino estaría muy saturado éste, así que pronto.  
Me tardé mil años en actualizar, una disculpa enorme.**


	8. VII EL OCASO-final-

**DISCLAIMER:Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad, así como el arte utilizada en portada y capítulos. La historia es una adaptación de la película "¿Conoces a Joe Black? ", lo desarrollado si es de mi autoria.**

* * *

_Resulta curiosa aquella frase que dice "Nunca terminas de conocer a una persona". Así como "Te puedes enamorar de la misma persona muchas veces", de sus diferentes facetas, en sus diferentes días e incluso uno mismo sintiéndolo diferente cada vez. Dicen también que el verdadero amor sólo pasa una vez, o que nunca sucede, o que no es real, o que es un invento._

_Dicen, y dicen tanto._

_Sólo hace falta que uno lo crea y lo haga realidad._

**FINAL**

Bridgette corría desesperada por todos lados, mientras los broches del cabello le retenían los rulos que seguro usaría para más tarde.  
Su labial rojo lucia perfecto, pero en su cabeza todo parecía estar en completo caos, casi como si humo y polvo saliera de ahí por el sobrecargo de trabajo.

─¡Por allá, les dije que las estatuas de hielo estarían por allá!─ gritaba al resto de los que estaba organizando las mesas y demás complementos de la fiesta.

Tom caminaba por el pasto del jardín de su mansión, admirando el acomode que su hija ejecutaba. Sonrió observando las flores que su primogénita había colocado en los arreglos de mesa.

─Vaya...─Murmuró el hombre a su hija que le daba la espalda.

─Papá, qué bueno que has llegado, contraté a un barítono que cantará canciones de Nelson Eddy ¿Te gusta?

─Cariño, ¿por qué haces todo ésto?─ cuestionó con seriedad.

─Oh, vamos papá...lo hago porque te quiero, porque todos te queremos...porque has sido estupendo, el mejor padre.

─Cariño, para ti no he sido el padre que...

─Que has sido para Nette─ soltó─ Lo sé...

─Brid, yo no quise...

─No importa, sé que a pesar de todo me quieres, claro que no como a ella─ mencionó distrayéndose mientras hacia apuntes en su tabla─Cuando ella llega, los ojos se te iluminan y sé que por tu mente sólo pasa complacerla a ella, porque es tu princesita─Sorbió con la nariz limpiando como podía las lágrimas que le corrían─ Cuando yo llego, sé que piensas "¿Ahora qué querrá?". Pero está bien, nunca has permitido que nada nos falte, así que tienes permitido tener una favorita aunque...tú siempre has sido el mío.

─Brid...─ suspiró Tom con pena─ Realmente lo he tenido todo, teniendo a ambas, no me falta nada, y ésta fiesta será fabulosa.

─¿De qué hablas?, ésto aún no comienza, nos perderemos hasta la saciedad, tal como te gusta─ Burló y ambos rieron abrazándose.

─Discúlpame, Bichito, yo...

─Olvídalo, papá...y ¡Feliz cumpleaños!─ celebró apretándolo más contra ella.

* * *

La música en vivo era estruendosa e invitaba a todos los asistentes a mover sus extremidades a su ritmo.  
El jardín trasero estaba repleto de series de luces y tiras de tela blanca que hacía brillar todo de manera casi celestial, mientras las flores le daban aquel toque vivo y que anclaba a la realidad.

Llegaban los convidados en sus autos lujosos y con vestimentas dignas de portadas de revista. Todos brillantes y perfumados como si una visita a la casa real se tratara.  
Marinette había llegado sola, su vestido grisáceo se ajustaba con elegancia a su cuerpo y permitía que su juvenil silueta se distinguiera entre todas las demás. El cabello lo llevaba suelto y aunque apenas le llegaba a los hombros, permitía que su finura permaneciera intacta.

Saludaba a los amigos de su padre con alegría, completamente entusiasmada de que estuvieran ahí para él tal como él hubiese esperado. Tom había sido un buen hombre en su vida, y era realmente conmovedor que sus amistades supieran valorarlo aún después de tantos años.

Pero a pesar de ello, Marinette sólo lo buscaba a él, al usurpador de sus sentidos y entero corazón. El aire se escapó de su pecho y un extraño cosquilleo se instaló en la parte media de su estómago. Era bien consciente de la razón. Sonrió de manera esplendorosa mientras el rubio yacía parado a media escalinata de entrada al jardín, cautivado por las luces del lugar y la belleza del reflejo de la luna en el pequeño lago artificial del lugar. Giró al apreciar el perfume de la chica muy cerca de él, viró a sus bonitos ojos azules y sonrió sin pensarlo.

─Papá me dijo...que te irás pronto─ recriminó ella en un susurro.

─Así es, me temo que mi tiempo aquí ha terminado, tengo cosas que hacer y es necesario que vuelva a mi anterior trabajo.

Marinette no pudo aguantar el dolor de su corazón y se lanzó al cuello del varón, ocultando su rostro con congoja y desesperación. Aspirando ese dulce perfume que parecía ronronear en sus fosas nasales. 'Adrien' se sorprendió ante tal acto y no evitó estrechar entre sus brazos a la menuda mujer.

─Me he enamorado de un hombre que apenas conozco, no sé quién es él realmente, ni de donde viene o a donde va... ni cuándo desparecerá.─Sollozó aún sin mirarlo.

─Te puedo responder al cuándo, me iré ésta noche...

Ella se alejó del apuesto muchacho y con incredulidad sintió las lágrimas surcar sus mejillas como agujas clavándose en la tela suave de una almohada. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza aguantando el temblor de su labio inferior.

─Es peor de lo que pensé─ murmuró ella .

─Yo me he enamorado de una mujer a la que no estoy dispuesto a dejar ahora que sé cuán maravilloso es, pero tampoco tengo el valor de llevarla conmigo y quitarle quizá lo más preciado que tenga.

─Entonces no te vayas.

─Hay mucho que no sabemos el uno del otro, hay tanto por decir, y tan poco tiempo

─Habrá tiempo, quiero estar contigo, Adrien.

* * *

─No había sido mi intención, pero él manipuló todo lo que le dije y lo convirtió en un arma en contra tuya para desprestigiarte ante el consejo─ Titubeaba Félix a Tom quien yacía sentado frente a su escritorio.

─ Ya veo─ murmuró completamente distraído.

─De verdad lo lamento─ insistió el rubio sin apartar la vista de su suegro.

─Entiendo─Ambos viraron a la puerta del despacho por donde entraba el huésped de Tom, Félix le sonrió con agradecimiento y giró nuevamente al mayor.

─Creo que tienen asuntos que tratar así que me retiro.

─En realidad no, pero sí que necesito que traigas acá a Claude, con él sí que tengo asuntos que tratar.─ ordenó Tom. Félix asintió de inmediato saliendo de la oficina

─¿Cómo estas?─ preguntó casual 'Adrien' mientras se recargaba en el escritorio

─¿Qué te importa?─ habló brusco el Dupain

─Pensé que era cortés preguntar.

─Soy un hombre que galopa a velocidad hacia la muerte, un mocoso malcriado me ha robado mi empresa y mi hija está enamorada de la muerte, "Estoy bien"─quejó.

─Y yo de ella─ susurró le rubio.

─¿Disculpa?─ le miró incrédulo

─Estoy enamorada de ella, Thomas, y me la voy a llevar.

─¿Cómo dices?─ insistió aún sin creerlo.

─Es ella a quien llevaré.

─¡Teníamos un acuerdo!─Gritó levantándose de su asiento mientras la furia fluía por sus poros.

─Así es, y te lo dije la otra noche. Nos iremos, ella y yo.

Tom rodeó su escritorio dirigiéndose frente al 'muchacho'. Estaba eufórico y verlo tan quitado de la pena sólo lo hacía rabiar más. Se peinó el cabello hacia atrás y le miró retador.

─A ella le espera una vida maravillosa,éxito, experiencas, se lo quitarás todo, sin más.

─Me da igual, la quiero conmigo. La amo─ Habló elevando el volumen y la intensidad de sus palabras.

─Eso no es amor, ni nada que se le parezca.

─¿Entonces qué es?─ desafió el rubio estilizando su postura y aprovechándose de la ventaja de estatura.

─Es un capricho vano que pretendes concederte, pero falta lo primordial para ser "amor", falta confianza, realidad, falta que no no lastimes a quien amas.

─Ella me ama, quiere ir conmigo.

─¿Te ama? ¿sabe quién eres?─ preguntó irónico, sabía bien la respuesta.

─No...─ jadeó con desilusión el de cabellera rubia.

─Es porque ella se enamoró del cuerpo que ocupas, no de ti, porque ni siquiera te conoce, no sabe lo que eres y tú conveniente te aprovechas de ella y traicionas sus sentimientos haciéndole creer en alguien que no existe─ suspiró exagerado picoteando el pecho del chico─ No permitiré que te la lleves.

─¿Es una amenaza, Tom?

─Sí, lo es, es mi hija, la amo y espero que encuentre a alguien a quien amar realmente, que se conozcan con plenitud y confíen el uno en el otro, es así como el amor debe ser, junto a alguien con quien pueda pasar por esto tan maravilloso a lo que llamamos vida.

El rubio giró su cuerpo y azotó ambas manos contra el escritorio. La furia lo ahogaba y generaba en el el inexplicable deseo de romper todo, apretó los puños volviendo al castaño

─¿Qué afán ese el de alabar a la vida?, se acabo, Marinette se irá conmigo, porque lo quiero y está dicho. No necesito que tú lo apruebes o no.─ aclaró hostil encaminándose a la puerta.

─¿Entonces a qué has venido?, no eres Adrien Agreste, eres la muerte, puedes llevarte a quien quieras y cuando quieras , pero estas aquí ¿y sabes por qué? Porque has vivido, sabes que eso no está bien. Sabes que la 'amas', pero ella a ti no, porque no te conoce. ¿Te la quieres llevar?entonces hazlo, dile quien eres y encomiéndate al destino. No pude hacer más por ti, no pude enseñarte la naturaleza de esto, pero si puedo intentar guiarte para no romperle el corazón a ella...y que tampoco termines herido tú.

* * *

Luego de la discusión con Tom, su visitante había salido colérico del despacho y se había dirigido nuevamente a la fiesta donde vio bailar a la pequeña Marinette, le parecía encantadora y sumamente hermosa, sin embargo las palabras de Thomas retumbaban en su cabeza como una gigantesca campana de advertencia. El hombre tenía razón.

─Te ves encantador, haría el amor contigo otra vez─ le habló Marinette cerca del oído mientras repasaba con delicadeza de sus hombros a sus brazos, notando lo tenso que se encontraba─ ¿Qué pasa?─cuestionó preocupada.

─Hay algo que debo decirte─ susurró él sin la menor expresión en su rostro.

─¿No te irás?─reaccionó ella entusiasta, la falta de una confirmación le atravesó el corazón─ estás dudando, eso me asusta un poco─ sonrió mientras él tomaba su mano y la besaba con caballerosidad─¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste el primer día en esa cafetería?, cuando hablaste del arte que corría por mis venas y lo mucho que te cautivaba, que deseabas conocerme...

─Yo no lo recuerdo...─ susurró él con dolor.

─Eras tú, esperabas que cayera un rayo, y yo quiero ser ese rayo, quiero estar contigo siempre, no deseo ser fugaz, quiero ir contigo, Adrien.

El rubio tragó pesado tomando la otra mano de la chica y apretando con fuerza desmedida.

─¿Te puedo besar?─ preguntó temeroso, ella aceptó y resultó ser sólo un beso breve. Al finalizar la abrazó con toda la fuerza que le quedaba

─Parece una despedida ¿Qué pasa? Siento como si nos desvaneciéramos ─ susurró ella contra la piel de su cuello

─Yo sigo aquí...

─Pero no estas, es como si fueras alguien más... Dios ¿quién eres?

─¿No preguntarás qué soy?─ habló él en completa seriedad

─Tengo miedo.

─No lo tengas, no importa lo que sea, tú sabes quién soy, sabes lo que hago, sabes lo que tengo que hacer.

Un oscuro escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la chica, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos se cristalizaron más de lo que anteriormente lo habían hecho. Suspiró pesado y cientos de imágenes vinieron a su cabeza. Guerras, dolor, pobreza, desesperanza y una pesadez indescriptible que provocó el cierre lento de sus párpados. Al borde había una resplandeciente luz, un brillo único que la convencía de entrar y dejarse llevar por lo que fuera que hubiera del otro lado. Abrió los ojos encontrándose en la mirada esmeralda de su acompañante. Una mirada apagada, vacía y sin vida. Muerta.

─Eres... eres─ sonaba medrosa, se negaba a creer lo que anteriormente había visto, hipeó y le sonrió─ Eres Adrien.

─Claro, soy Adrien─ soltó desilusionado─Te prometo que no haré que pierdas lo más valioso otra vez, y tendrás al chico del que te enamoraste en esa cafetería.

─Dime que me quieres─ le rogó la azabache abrazándose a él con desesperación.

─Te amo, te amo como nunca antes lo hice─ sonrió sin que ella lo viera─gracias por enseñarme, gracias por quererme y a mí y a parte más horrible─ culminó deshaciendo el abrazo y dándole la espalda, siendo ajeno a las súplicas que ella hacía porque se quedara.

─¡Adrien, Adrien!─ Escuchaba, sin embargo aquél nombre no le pertenecía.

* * *

─Deberíamos irnos...sólo nosotros dos─ comentó el rubio ya en la oficina de Tom.

─Tom, ha llegado Claude.─ Irrumpió Félix abriendo la puerta de pronto.

─¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?─ preguntó el mayor al joven de ojos verdes

─El suficiente─ le respondió este.

─Nathalie, llámale a los miembros del consejo...─Ordenó Tom al altavoz que se ubicaba sobre su escritorio.

─¿Qué tal, Tom?, me alegra que hayas abierto los ojos─ se anunció el castaño entrando a la oficina con prepotencia.

─Cállate y siéntate eres un saco de basura, hiciste hasta lo imposible para desterrarme de mi empresa y para venderla al mejor postor y desbaratarla─ reclamó severo Tom al nuevo visitante.

─El consejo decidió que...─ intentó defenderse el castaño.

─El consejo no sabía nada de las basuras que planeabas─ le irrumpió─ les mentiste a ellos, le mentiste a mi hija e intentabas que yo creyera en ti del mismo modo.

─Eso es una falacia, seguramente ha sido teoría del señor Agreste─ acusó al rubio que ajeno miraba por la ventana siendo testigo de todo lo dicho─ ya todos saben el control que él tiene sobre ti,y la clase de veneno que te implanta.

─Tú eres el veneno─se amparó el rubio─ he sido observador de un sin fin de traiciones y confabulaciones contra tantas personas, pero sin duda la tuya ha sido la más calculadora y maquiavélica de todas. Tom ha estado dispuesto a mantener su voto de silencio sin revelar mi identidad, por ello ha dañado su reputación y confiabilidad para con el consejo y hasta con su propia familia, pero estoy dispuesto a revelar quién soy─ sonrió retador al sujeto que permanecía sentado y sin chistar.

─Vaya, me meo en los pantalones─se burló Claude.

─Oh, harás más que mearte─ apostó el de ojos verdes.

─Adrien, no es necesario que...

─Lo es, Tom─ irrumpió─ es momento de clavar la estaca hasta el fondo.

─Muero de la emoción─ siguió mofándose el intruso.

─No lo retes...─ aconsejó Tom.

─Yo soy...─ sonrió socarrón el 'Agreste'─un inspector del ministerio de hacienda. ¿No es así, Tom?

Ambos castaños le miraron sorprendidos, Tom más que nada. ¿había dicho qué cosa? Se tragó la risa y reaccionó a la apertura que le brindó el supuesto joven.

─Así es, eso es lo que es─ confirmó aguantando la risa.

─El ministerio le pidió a Tom que colaborara en la investigación secreta de un supuesto comprador de empresas que hace variados movimientos financieros con el fin de evadir impuestos, él colaboro con nosotros y como condición debía guardar mi secreto─ informó el apuesto blondo.

─ Oh sí, sí...yo colaboré─ Reaccionó Tom─ descubrimos que tú tenías mucho que ver en el asunto, le llaman conflicto de intereses y tiene una probable...

─Oh es una muy, muy probable condena, Tom─ amenazó su "cómplice".

─Quiero hablar con mi abogado─ titubeó Claude.

─Nada de abogados, llama al consejo y confiesa tu treta, además de presentar tu renuncia─ ordenó el mayor.

─¿A cambio de qué?

─De no ir a la cárcel

─Es un truco, no tienen nada

─Créeme, lo tenemos todo, y te sugiero no cuestionar mis capacidades, de otro modo tendrás que lidiar con las consecuencias de tus actos, que para tu desafortunado caso van mucho más allá de tu comprensión y facultades. Contarás los milenios en un lugar del que no hay salida, estarás solo y olvidado─ sentenció el ente.

─De acuerdo, en cuanto vuelva a la ciudad llamaré al consejo y...

─No hay necesidad, aceptamos tu renuncia─ Se escuchó una voz madura en la bocina previamente mencionada─ y convocamos a una reunión para reivindicar a Tomas Dupain con el cargo de la presidencia, además de rechazar la propuesta de fusión a la que Claude nos ha comprometido.

─Gracias, estupendo, nos mantendremos informados─ Proclamó Tom colgando la llamada del dispositivo.

─¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?, tú un inspector de hacienda─ afrontó receloso el castaño a 'Adrien'

─ Mejor que eso─Sonrió para luego guiñar un ojo con pillería─...Soy la muerte..

* * *

La noche estaba ya bastante avanzada, los asistentes rodeaban el escenario donde los músicos entonaban la melodía de "Feliz cumpleaños" para Tom. Él observaba con los ojos deslumbrantes toda la ornamentación y organización que su hija mayor había concedido para él. El pastel apareció por un costado y con 60 velas resplandecientes clamaba ser apagado y repartido a la multitud. A lo lejos "Adrien Agreste" viraba el espectáculo que era todo ello, las muestras de afecto para Thomas y el excelso tumulto que abrigaba las faldas de aquella escena. Él permanecía en el frívolo concreto de la fuente. El cumpleañero tomó el micrófono mandando besos a la distancia a sus dos hijas que llorosas le miraban.

─Agradezco infinitamente a todos los que están aquí, a cada persona que me ha brindado su amistad, confianza y gramos de felicidad. Es una maravillosa noche,¿No creen? cada rostro es un recuerdo, no todos son recuerdos perfectos, estamos juntos aquí y son míos por esta noche─ suspiró vislumbrando al rubio─Les hablaré de mi deseo. Espero que sus vidas sean tan afortunadas como la mía, que despierten un día y se digan "no deseo nada más", he vivido apenas un suspiro, pero ha valido la pena, cada segundo.

Recibiendo aplausos y apretones de mano, Tom pudo ver a la pequeña Marinette. Caminó hacia ella con la sonrisa amplia y una vez frente a frente ambos soltaron una tenue risilla.

─Vaya noche─Rompió ella.

─Yo lo he pasado bien.

─Tenías razón, sobre Adrien, papá. No lo conozco y al final se irá─ masculló con voz dolida. Tom borró cualquier gesto de alegría y suspiró con ella.─¿Estas bien?

─Sí pero ...Pero sólo quiero que sepas que te amo. Te amo y le has dado sentido a mi vida todos estos años. Eres por quien me he mantenido a flote, mi hermosa princesa. Quiero que me prometas que nunca te apenarás por mí, y si algo me llega a ocurrir, quiero que seas feliz, que sepas que me he ido feliz, y que he tenido todo cuanto he deseado─ terminó recibiendo un fuerte abrazo por ella.

─Te amo tanto papá─sollozó dejando fluir el llanto. Tom se separó de ella y le limpió con dulzura paternal la cara.

─¿Sin tristeza?─Le hizo prometer.

─Sin tristeza─aseguró─ Todos se están despidiendo hoy.

─Yo sigo aquí ─ le anunció él haciéndole recordar al rubio─¿Quieres bailar conmigo? Si no te importa bailar con un viejo como yo, claro─bromeó.

─No eres viejo, papi. Nunca serás viejo.

En un abrazo cautivador ambos iniciaron al dulce ritmo de la música de fondo. Acompañados por el bullicio de la fiesta y el cambio de luces que parecía seguirlos en aquella singular despedida. El alma de Marinette, aunque quebrada, se sentía completa. Sentía que como su padre aseguraba y deseaba, nada le haría falta, no con él ahí.

─Desea algo señor?─ ofreció un mesero al ver que 'Adrien' permanecía lejos de la celebración.

─¿Han servido croissants?─ pidió.

─No señor, lo siento─ negó con pena el muchacho.

─Lastima, gracias de todas formas.

Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a estallar. Eran chispas de mil colores que hacían retumbar el lugar con gracia. La admiración de la gente combinada con el aire fresco provocaron una compresión en el pecho del de ojos esmeraldas. Quien sin opción permitió que lágrimas gruesas y saladas patinaran por sus marcados pómulos hasta impactar contra la tierra seca sobre la que él estaba parado. Su cuerpo se sentía extraño, se sentía aún más ajeno de lo que sabía era. Como si el estar bien o mal ya no dependiera de él, sino de algún otro ser que grosero y vil se negaba a hacerle gozar aquél bello momento. Y el hipeo que comenzó a surgir del fondo de sus pulmones no hizo más que asustarlo, y temer por vez primera de su existencia y la posible consumación de ésta. Cayó de sentón sobre el piso, moqueando y sintiendo su fuerza desvanecerse como las luces que explotaban en el cielo y que en un parpadeo se fundían con la oscuridad.

─Mira, los fuegos artificiales─ Se asombró Marinette deteniendo el baile con su padre para girar y contemplar aquél maravilloso lienzo trazado por pólvora y las llamas traviesas. Comenzó a avanzar para acercarse al borde de la pista y virar mejor.

─Tengo que ir a hacer algo, cariño, iré en un minuto─Detuvo Tom a la chica sosteniendo su mano con fuerza. Ella entendió lo que eso significaba y como rogando que no fuera así, se ancló al cuello de su padre para dejar fluir su llanto nuevamente.

─Te voy a extrañar mucho, papá.

Tom se encaminó a la insignificante colina donde el místico ser permanecía. Apenas podía ocultar sus ojos rojizos y llorosos que eran prueba del dolor que estaba sintiendo. El mayor no quiso inmiscuirse por el momento y sólo procedió a sentarse junto a él. El rubio seguía admirando las luces acompañado del ruido de los grillos y el viento que golpeaba gentil las copas de los viejos árboles.

─¿Te despediste?─ recordó Tom a su acompañante

─No─ musitó sin expresión alguna.

─Tendrás tus razones, aún así gracias por lo que has hecho por ella.

La muerte sonrió.

─Gracias a ti por lo que has hecho por mí, por lo que me has enseñado. Y feliz cumpleaños, Tom.

El empresario sonrió a su nuevo amigo y posó una mano en su hombro, aclarando su garganta y escogiendo sus palabras con sensatez.

─Sabes, esto es el amor. Querer sin poseer, dejar aunque duela, el saber cuando algo no hará feliz a la otra persona y debes marcharte. Esto es amar, esto es vivir. Y tú ya has aprendido de ello─ felicitó dando palmaditas sutiles en su espalda.

El rubio suspiró y sin fuerza alguna expulsó su dolor con un amargo llanto, ésta vez las lágrimas quemaban más y su corazón se retorcía dentro de él. El nudo en la boca de su estómago le ocasionaba un asco terrible y a la vez una pesadez que le hacía querer gritar desgarradoramente lo mucho que todo eso le dolía.

─La amo─Sollozó con aspereza.

─¿Debo tener miedo?─ murmuró el hombre cambiando el tema.

─No alguien como tú─ le aseguró la muerte levantándose de su lugar indicando que era el momento.

Marinette giró encontrándose con la imagen de ambos varones marchándose. Impulsada corrió como pudo hasta la pequeña colina, perdiendo a ambos en el camino. Se mantuvo parada en su lugar en la espera de algo que no estaba segura que llegaría pronto.  
Como si hubiera deseado volver, el rubio de ojos verdes que había robado su corazón apareció bastante aturdido y apenas pudiendo reconocer el lugar.

─Hola─Le saludó entusiasta al encontrarse con ella.

─Hola...─ susurró escéptica.

─Sabes, pensé que no volvería a verte─ inició acercándose a ella con cautela─ ya sabes, luego de la...

─La cafetería... ─ le irrumpió ella dolida. Después de todo lo había perdido y tontamente creía que había decidido volver por ella. Aunque quizá eso indicaba un nuevo trazo en su camino─Hay mucho que no sabemos el uno del otro, hay tanto por decir, y tan poco tiempo

─Habrá tiempo─ animó el rubio tomando la mano de la chica para colocarla sobre su pecho, necesitaba estar seguro de que estaba vivo y todo aquello era real.

─Quisiera que hubieras conocido a mi padre─ le comentó la azabache aferrándose al agarre de su solapa.

─También yo... emm─ repensó.

─Marinette...─finalmente dijo sonriéndole.

─Adrien─contestó encantador como la primera vez─ Adrien Agreste. Marinette ¿tú sabes en dónde estoy?─ preguntó girando el rostro por todos lados intentando reconocer.

─No, pero sé donde estoy yo ahora...

* * *

**Quiero agradecer a las personas que se quedaron hasta acá para saber en qué terminaria ésta caótica adaptación. Me costó mucho, pero al mismo tiempo la disfrute a cada palabra, con cada frase y oración que dejé salir de mi corazón.**  
**No, no habrá epílogo. Lo veo innecesario, sori.**  
**Espero les haya gustado, de no ser así, lo siento, no soy la mejor escritora del mundo, y es lo que les puedo ofrecer por el momento jiji.**

**Bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima.**


End file.
